Missing Memories
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Sonny sees what her life would be like if she wasn’t on So Random and soon realises she needs Chad more than she thought she did but is it too late?


DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Sonny With a Chance or any of the characters in it.

SUMMARY: Sonny sees what her life would be like if she wasn't on So Random and soon realises she needs Chad more than she thought she did but is it too late?

TITLE: Missing memories

* * *

"Wonder what my life would be like if I didn't work here." Sonny sighed whilst going over the script for the next sketch. Lately, she had been thinking a lot about Chad and her life. She didn't know why but she just did. Closing her eyes, she thought about it and when she opened her eyes, she was outside of the studio on the grass. Walking towards the doors, a guard pushed a hand in her face and told her that she couldn't go in. "C'mon Sal, lemme in Sonny Munroe from So Random." He shook his head as she turned to face the poster on the wall. "What, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora but where am I?" Then she saw Chad and rushed over to him. He always brightened her day up and this one couldn't get any worse. "Hey Chad, will you tell these guys to let me in?" He moved down his glasses and smiled.

"Look, I dunno who you are but umm this is for famous people only and you are not…well explains itself." She looked at him and frowned with confusion.

"You know me Chad, I'm Sonny from So Random." He nodded and gave Sonny false hope that he did indeed remember her gleaming eyes and soft complexion.

"Oh Sonny, yeah I dunno you. Sorry but I think you should get out a here." He disappeared inside as Sonny's heart fell and was broken once more. She had always liked Chad and didn't realise just how much she needed him. She sat on the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. Sighing she wished that she had never asked herself. The worst thing was that she didn't know how to go back. Questions span around in her mind and she thought about Chad and how he had forgotten all about her. Something was missing from her and she couldn't get it back. That thing was Chad and she was missing him more than ever by knowing that she couldn't have him. Contemplations of going home had been run by but maybe there was a way to get him back. There was a solution for everything and she wasn't letting this one fall from her grasp, not this time. She had let too many things go and now she wasn't letting the boy who had stolen her heart go.

"Hi, I'm Tawni. Have you seen my boyfriend Chad? He is so cute." She exclaimed, sitting next to Sonny on the wall. Her heart had been broken once more and this time it hurt more. When she was at So Random, Tawni and Chad were enemies and there was nothing else to it and now they were dating?

"I'm Sonny, I've seen him and I think he's…never mind." Her voice was pained and filled with hurt. Memories of her and Chad flashed through her mind and she thought about him and she couldn't handle it anymore. Closing her eyes, she opened them again and was back in the prop house. Glaring over at the door she saw Chad and threw her script onto the sofa. "Chad!" She shouted running over to him and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Please tell me that you aren't dating Tawni." He smiled and pulled away, still holding her by the hips.

"No I'm not should I be?" Shaking her head she clung to him again. "What's all this about." She pulled away and got lost in his deep blue eyes before sighing and blinking back a few tears of relief.

"I guess I just need you more than I thought I did." She smiled and placed her head on his chest. Even if they were _just _friends, that was fine by her. "Would ever forget me if I were gone?" He offered a concerned look at the calmed teen.

"I could never forget you Sonny, why?" She shook the thought away and sweetly grinned at Chad.

"No reason." He stared at her, concern was over won by passion as he fought the want to kiss her. "Thanks for being there for me. I missed you when I was gone." She weakened and planted a warm kiss on his lips. Taken by surprise he smiled and pulled her in again. Sonny melted into him and felt whole again. Her missing memories were restored as he whispered in her ear.

"I love you Sonny Munroe."

A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought. ^_^


End file.
